Sandlot Love
by Teehee2737
Summary: From the first time i had seen hayley Goodfairer i had known she was the one for me. everything about her was complete perfection, she was nice, funny, athletic, and could pitch a mean fast ball. This is the story of how i fell in love.
1. David POV ch 1

**Ok first before i start i just want everybody to know that this is my first fanfiction so please just keep that in mind, and i hope that everybody likes it. One quick thing is that this will be a Sandlot 2 story. I'll try to listen to your sugestiions as best i can, it will be a davidxhayley, so sit back and enjoy.**

Davids pov

Yes after a whole summer almost i finally have the girl of my dreams her name is hayley, but first i should tell you about how everything started. Ifirt met hayley at school it was the last day of school and i was waiting for my friends to get out of school when i acedentaly bumbed into her. She was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen in my entire life. Her name was Hayley Goodfairer i know i should have helped pick uo the books and papers that sshe had dropped then said sorry, but i just couldn't. It was like she was an angle on earth. that was when i first started to have feelings that would soon turn into love

the first thing she said to me was " your suppose to say sorry and help" hayley said

" s-s-sorry" i stuttered out before bending over and picking everything up and giving it back to her

"wow your fast" she stated

"thanks" i said still a little bit stunned by her beauty

then she just walked back over to her friends and got on the bus **( i know she didnt get on a bus in the movies but in this story she did)**

i just stood there in shock about the events until my freinds got there and we went to the sandlot, but not without one final thought ...hayley Goodfairer would be mine.

 **Ok thats it for the first chapter i know its short but i will try to put out new chapters when ever i can**


	2. hayleys POV ch 2

**ok everyone im back with a new chapter this is gooing to be like last chapter but it's going to be in hayleys POV so i hope that you like it and remember to comment it greatly helps:)**

Last day of school

Hayley POV

all i could think of today was how boring class was and how i was definately gooing to go swimming after school. Well first before i get carried away i should tell you more about myself my name is Hayley Goodfairer, i love softball and my mom is very anti-sexist, but my dad is awesome he works for NASA and loves rockets. right now in our garage he is making a skaled down version of the shuttle for NASA its about 200lbs and almost 5ft tall

as i was walking out today i wasnt paying attention but when i looked up i was just in time to see the face of david durango bump into me

"hey" i said as i dropped my books on accedent "watch where your going

he just stood there in shock staring at me before stuttering out "s-s-sorry" and bending down to pick up the books that i had dropped

all of the books i had dropped, which was a lot of books and paper, he picked up very quickly shocking me just a little before he gave them back to me

"your really fast"i said

" oh you think so" he replied

"yes and your supose to say thank you, that was a compliment you know" i replied internally cringing at how mean it sounded

" oh sorry thank you" he said "by the way my name is David"

"your welcome and my name is Hayley" i said but not before feeling butterflys in my stomach "well nice meeting you but i should go get on the bus my friends are probably waiting for me"

"Oh yeah of course well it was nice meeting you" he called after me since i had started walking away

i didnt hear it cause of my thoughts wich all revolved around why did i have buterflies. i mean he was nice and cute. in other words he was very atractive but my heart just kept telling me that its because i like him

you see i had seen David around in school he had his little group of friends just as i had mine but i was always to nervous to go up and talk to him but now it felt good talking to him as i had wanted to do for so long

when i reached the bus i greeted my friends and they all had huge smiles on their faces

"what?" i asked

"nothing just you finally talked to him after a whole year" said jenny(i dont know the actual names of hayleys friends so im just quessing right now if someone does know what they are please tell me in the comments)

you see they all knew i had wanted to be friends with david but they never did push me into talking to him and that was one reason i loved them

"Yeah he bumbed into me and picked up my books" i said trying to hide my excitement but it didnt work to well and a smile came over my face threatening to split it in half

"ok im extremly excited but lets get on the bus we dont want it to leave with out us" i said

" ok fine but you better tell us about it at our sleep over tomorrow" penny said

i face palmed " i almost forgot we dont have school tomorrow its the first day of summer" i said

penny and jenny both laughed and i blushed a deep red in embarrassment

"haha well now you remember so we will be over early tomorrow" penny said

"ok" i said

we all got on the bus and went home

20 minuets later

i when i got off the bus i immediately went into my house running up the stairs two at a tim before coming to my room

when i went in i went over to my dresser and grabed my favorite swimming suit, it was a baby blue 2 piece that was very comfortable,

i then went into the bathroom and put it on grabbing a towel on my way outside when i got out i immediately saw a little boy jumping my fence before a group of boys came over also

the little boy ran past me before i grabbed him by the collare of the shirt then looked at the group of boys they were davids friends all of them were there including david and they looked pissed

"hand the little rat over" a fat boy said

" why should i you guys are already trespassing right now" i said "i could just call the cops right now"

"because the little midget is trying to blow up the sandlot" the fat on replied

"no leave and i wont call the cops" i said

"fine we will leave but this isn"t over" he replied again

but then i saw one waving his arms around pointing behind my fence

when a taller boy went to look he called them all over yelling "the dug out is on fire" they all rushed over to look

then david turned around and looked at me "can we use your hose please its on fire" he begged

i acted like i was thinking before giving them the go-ahead

they instantly rushed over pulling the hose out into the field the fat one staying back to turn it on

but what i was watching was david he was easily as fast as everybody counting me

i had never seen someone move so gracefully and quickly

as they pulled out the hose the fat boy turned on the water and they then squirted water at the flames slowly putting out the fire until it was no more

they then wound up the rope saying thank-yous and then getting back on there bikes and riding away obviously tired from all that hard work

i then turned to the little boy who was saying thnk you over and over before looking down and saying he would take his leave but then i stopped him having an amazing idea

"actually i need you to do something for me" i said

"ok what is it" he asked

" ill tell you tomorrow just be here at 8 a.m" i told him

"fine ill be here" he replied

then he left and everything went back to the way it started me about to go for a swim but now i couldn't stop thinking about a certain boy with blond hair

 **ok that is my second chapter i hope that you guys like it more then the first one and i will definately keep making them and remember to comment on the story and tell me things i need to fix and see you later bye**


End file.
